


Be Ready

by Michael_Ackart



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_Ackart/pseuds/Michael_Ackart
Summary: Ryder is very eager to land in Kadara Port and visit his boyfriend, Reyes





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've fallen _hard_ for mReyder. My pitiful attempt at contributing. It's porn. I tried. Find me at **gaycalshepard.tumblr.com**

'I'll be in Kadara in an hour.'

'Be ready for me.'

'Always,' Ryder types out. Of course he'll be ready. He's been looking forward to seeing Reyes since the last time the pathfinder was forced to leave the port. His business can be put off until the next day—tonight is dedicated solely to Reyes. His friends already know what's up, already know better than to interrupt unless it's an emergency. They've all warned him about the 'Charlatan' but Luca is a very happy man, all things considered. It's taken some time but they've since made up from _that_ argument and Ryder knows he's made the correct decision in staying.

He wanders to the showers, they're empty right now. He bathes in peace and tries to calm his thoughts. Once he's done and back in the privacy of his quarters, he throws his towel to the floor and heads for his closet. Choosing an outfit is simple—there's not much variety after all—and black clothes go flying onto his bed. He bites his lip as he nearly runs to his nightstand. There's a new store on the Nexus that's his absolute favorite, right next to Vortex...

He happily hands his credits over to the human/turian couple running the place whenever they get a new product in. They even give him the 'pathfinder's discount.' He opens his bottom drawer and pulls out two items—a half-empty bottle of lube and a plug that Reyes has him wear every time he goes to Kadara. He crawls onto his bed and slicks his fingers up. If anyone tries to bother him right now, he'll growl at them.

He takes his time stretching himself open. His eyes are closed as he pretends the fingers in his ass belong to Reyes. He pretends the entire Collective is watching as he gets ready to take the Charlatan's cock right in plain view. He breathes deeply then scrambles for the plug. It won't be much longer until the Tempest docks.

He reaches back, plug in hand, and rubs the tip against his hole before pushing. It enters him slowly, stretching him more than his fingers ever could. He squeezes around it once it's in fully and he strokes his cock slowly. But he forces himself to stop just a few seconds later—he's forbidden to cum until Reyes is balls-deep inside him. He takes a deep breath before reaching for his underwear. He's already shaking and excited. Luca can't wait. He hates that they have to wait at all, that they can't enjoy each other's company whenever they please.

He grunts to himself and ignores when SAM asks if he's alright—he's...pretty sure his AI friend has learned how to tease him. His plan is to wash his hands, get dressed, and wait _patiently_ to dock.

~~~~~

His eyes widen when he sees Reyes. Usually he's waiting in one of the bars, not right there by the doors to the markets. Ryder's feet shuffle faster and when he's finally close enough to open his mouth and say hello, Reyes shakes his head and holds up a finger at him. Luca stops instinctively and waits.

Reyes winks, and then he brushes right past him.

Ryder's heart breaks but he obediently follows. He trails after him to the lift and they wait in silence. Ryder doesn't want to be the one to break it. They aren't the only ones wanting down into the slums and it's crowded with a lot more people than Luca cares for at the moment. But Reyes' hand still manages to find his. Ryder wishes he'd slam him against the lift wall in front of all these people. But that doesn't happen. Still holding his hand, he leads Ryder to Tartarus. It's dark and crowded inside, people are at the bar and dancing on both floors. The occasional light flashes, music floods their ears.

“Sit down,” Reyes orders and gestures to one of the tables in the corner. Luca doesn't want to but if he doesn't listen, Reyes will only draw this out more.

He pulls out a chair and hesitates a brief moment. Reyes watches him carefully as he takes his own seat and waits. Ryder squeezes around the plug inside him then slowly lowers himself, groaning as the hard unyielding chair nudges the toy in deeper. He quickly puts his arms on the table and leans forward in an attempt to shift his weight. Luca hears a chuckle and is reminded he isn't alone.

“What's wrong?” the other man teases. “Why don't you relax?”

Ryder glares but when Reyes suddenly leans towards him and kisses him for the first time since he's arrived, the annoyance melts away. His hands grasp at Reyes' clothes as their mouths move hungrily. Goddamn, he's missed this. He sucks in a shaky breath when they part and shivers when he hears, _“I've missed you, Luca”_ whispered in his ear.

“I've missed you too,” he breathes, cutting himself off before he can ramble about how much he wishes Reyes could join the Tempest and delve vaults and establish outposts. With him. Together. Instead they have to steal away these moments when they can, when Ryder can 'justify' a visit to Kadara. Reyes catches his eye and for a moment, Ryder wonders if he's able to read his mind. It wouldn't exactly surprise him if he could honestly.

A hand brushes his thigh and Luca's painfully aware of how close Reyes is to touching his straining cock. He looks at him with eager eyes but all Ryder receives is a warm laugh aimed solely at him. “Reyes, _please,_ ” he begs. “Can we please go to your room?”

“My room? Do you really have the patience to walk over there right now?”

No, he doesn't. He'd much rather be thrown over this table and...and...

“Or would you rather everyone in this bar learn what a _slut_ you are?” Reyes cups his face and smirks. “Your choice.”

“H-here,” he stammers out. “Now. Please.”

It happens so quickly, Reyes' hands are grabbing his t-shirt and yanking him right out of his seat, dragging him onto the older man's lap. Ryder's straddling him now and he grabs Reyes' face before kissing him hard. Hands paw at his body, slide up his shirt, nails dig into his skin and make him shiver. Is anyone looking? Probably not. Not yet. Making out, no matter how intense, won't make much of a show. But it doesn't matter. What's important are the lips on his and the fingers now toying with the button on his pants.

Reyes pushes him backwards and his elbows hit the table to keep him balanced. The toy announces its presence again as it pushes just the right spots inside him. “Reyes, please,” he groans a little louder than he means to, but it's probably drowned by the music.

“You need to learn patience.”

Luca chants _shut up_ in his head and spreads his legs more as Reyes unzips his pants. He watches with wide eyes as his own cock is pulled out and nearly cries when Reyes starts slowly stroking him. He's already hard and aching and the light touches make him want to die.

“I've been looking forward to tonight,” Reyes says casually. “I've been thinking of all the things I'm going to do to you.”

“S-so have I.”

He grins wickedly and squeezes around the base of his dick. Ryder lets out a choked sound. “Are you ready for me?”

Luca nods vigorously.

“And did you think of me? Did you imagine me pinning you on your bed, stretching you open with my fingers? Did you cum?”

“No!” he promises. “Didn't cum, waiting for you...”

They're moving quickly again and Ryder barely registers it. He's off of Reyes' lap. He's spun around. Ryder's then bent over the table and the other man has a full view of the plug. He taps on the base and hums. He makes careful work taking it out of him and he feels painfully empty when Reyes places it on the table.

“You got a new one,” he comments.

“It's bigger. And not so rigid.” Fingers slide into him easily and he forgets whatever else he meant to say about it.

“You're the loosest person on Kadara. Others are beginning to watch. I bet they want to fuck you too.” He bends over Ryder and Luca can suddenly feel his cock slide against his ass. “Do you want that? Do you want me to tie you up and watch all these strangers take turns pounding _this._ ” His hand squeezes an ass cheek in emphasis as Luca's hands squeeze into fists.

“Yes,” he murmurs and he means it. He does want faceless strangers to fuck him from behind while Reyes watches quietly from the shadows, patiently waiting for his own turn. But Reyes is also teasing his hole with the tip of his cock right now and he really wishes he'd get on with it. _Please._

He finally feels the head push inside and his hands scramble to grasp at anything, but there's nothing there. Reyes slowly works himself deeper into Luca's wet hole and he can feel himself opening up to accommodate him. When the entirety of his length is inside him and he's stretched out wide, Ryder's flushed face presses against the cool metallic table surface. His usual nighttime fantasies are reality now and he again wishes they didn't need to do this long distance bullshit.

“R-Reyes,” he stutters. His eyes close when the man's fingers slip underneath his shirt and brush against his heated skin. Nails lightly scratch down his back and his thrusts are slow. Goosebumps rise along Luca's flesh.

“I've _really_ missed you,” Reyes repeats before his fingers suddenly grasp Ryder's hips and he thrusts faster.

Luca's breath hitches, his ass tightens, and his fingers curl against the table for purchase but find none. He easily gets lost in the feel of Reyes' thick cock driving in and out of his eager hole. He gasps when a hand makes its way to his hair and digs in hard. It jolts his eyes open and he remembers where they are. He squints and it's hard to concentrate while he's getting fucked, but Ryder's pretty sure the dim lights look even dimmer. How many people are trying to watch from the shadows of their own tables? How many of them are watching Ryder get pounded from behind by a _shady_ Kadara smuggler? Luca imagines that they're all judging him and calling the human pathfinder a slut under their breath, he imagines Reyes laughing and agreeing with them.

“Kick your boots off.”

Ryder's in a haze and the words don't even register with his overactive brain. As long as Reyes' hips keep mov-

“I said kick your boots off,” Reyes pants again. But this time he does stop moving and pulls out completely.

He hates how empty he suddenly feels and he pushes himself up with trembling arms. “W-what?” But his feet are already moving. A firm smack lands on his ass cheek and he whines a little. But he obeys and the boots are kicked towards the wall and out of the way. His socks need to come off too and he really hates that his bare feet are on the filthy floor. Ryder's spun around and he's able to get a quick glimpse of Reyes' glistening cock before they're kissing. Reyes' fingers curl in his hair again before he's pulling his head back and nibbling along his neck.

Ryder's hips thrust forward to gain some sort of friction against his aching cock. Reyes allows it for a few seconds before he says, “Lay on the table.” Luca doesn't waste any time. Reyes can pretend he's calm and collected all he wants but he knows he's just as desperate. As soon as his back hits the hard flat surface, Ryder's pants are yanked off and tossed carelessly on a chair. Reyes grabs his legs and spreads them wide. This time Luca's able to grasp the table edge and hold on as Reyes shoves right back in and fucks him hard. His cock's hitting him just right and he knows he's going to cum soon.

He's moaning without a care, though the music does dampen much of the sound. But Luca's loud enough for Reyes to hear and he listens and watches the younger man as he's completely taken over by pleasure. He slams into Ryder and his back arches like a bow. His ass throbs and clenches down on Reyes' cock and then Luca cums all over his own shirt. This is a sight Reyes will never tire of.

He keeps thrusting, chasing after his own orgasm. He hates how infrequent their visits are too. He hates having to wait weeks and weeks to spend time with Luca. He wants to see Ryder like this every night. He groans out Luca's name and his dick pulses as he fills Ryder with cum. He gives a few more slow thrusts to make sure the pathfinder's taken every single drop then pulls out. He moves to grab the plug that's miraculously still on the table. He's not sure if anyone can actually see them in this lighting or at _that_ angle but when he moves, Ryder's wet gaping hole is completely exposed to any potential spectators with good enough eyesight.

With plug in hand, Reyes takes a moment to observe his own handiwork. Ryder is a satisfied wreck and there's a dazed smile on his face. Just as a trail of cum begins to drip out of him, Reyes pushes the toy right back into his oversensitive ass. Luca grunts and his peaceful expression is disturbed. The show's over but honestly, they both know that most people are too intimidated to stare directly or too drunk to even care. But once in a while they can hear the whispers behind their backs and it's enough to make both their dicks hard. Reyes knows that Luca loves attention after all.

He smirks at his boyfriend still lying on the table. “Come back to my quarters?” he asks and holds a hand out.

“Should make you buy me a drink first, but sure.” Ryder grabs it and carefully stands up. “You were extra...quick to get things moving today. Not that I'm complaining.”He slowly slips his pants on and lets Reyes put his boots back on for him, even though all these things will probably disappear again very soon.

“Yes, well, this time without you has felt extra long.” When Reyes straightens up, their lips meet and this time it's much softer and less desperate than their previous kisses. “Have you been staying out of trouble?” he murmurs against Luca's mouth.

“Have _you?_ ”

“Ha, come with me and I'll tell you all about. I can get you a clean shirt as well.” When he sees Ryder begin to take it off, he adds, “You're not allowed to take it off until I say. I want everyone to see what a mess you've made.”

Ryder looks at him with wide-eyes and nods. His arms fall to his sides. Reyes grabs his hand before they weave their way to his private rooms. Ryder swears he can feels multiple sets of eyes on him as they walk and a shiver runs up his spine. He loves their shenanigans, he loves the excitement he feels when he lands on Kadara, the anticipation just before they meet for the first time in weeks.

He loves Reyes.


End file.
